Since the transparent light-emitting diode (LED) display screen is transparent with no obstacles in the line of sight and provides an outstanding display effect, it becomes more and more favored in the market and it is more and more widely applied in high-end places such as malls, airports, banks and luxury stores. However, due to the extreme complexity of a control circuit in the LED display screen, in order to achieve a good transparency, it needs not only to ensure that a basic logic circuit drives all the LED lights to work normally, but also to minimize the obstruction to line of sight caused by the hardware. The hardware includes a mechanical component, a printed circuit board (PCB), a plastic assembly and electronic components such as a driver integrated circuit (IC), LED lights. Thus, the higher the pixel density of the LED display screen is, the more difficult its transparency can be achieved. For example, the common package size of an LED light includes SMD3535 (outline dimension: 3.5 mm×3.5 mm), SMD3528 (outline dimension: 3.5 mm×2.8 mm) and SMD2121 (outline dimension: 2.1 mm×2.1 mm). Since the minimum package size of the driver IC of the LED display screen is 4 mm×4 mm, because of the non-transparent components and the complex interconnections among the logic circuits, it is essentially impossible to achieve a transparent LED display screen with a pixel pitch under 5 mm.
At present, a transparent LED display technology, which uses a transparent conducting film as the conducting and signal pattern layer to drive the LED chip, is available on the market. However, since the impedance of the transparent conducting film is much larger than that of copper foil for the conventional PCB, the width of the transparent conducting line needs to be made large so as to connect the driver IC with the LED chip using a circuit graph layer formed on the transparent conducting film. Therefore, it hard to manufacture a transparent LED display screen with a high pixel density.